Metal surgical clips, staples, clamps and the like have been in use for many years to close an incision as a substitute for or in association with stitches and sutures. Such prior art devices have skin piercing terminals connected by a central portion. To close the incision, the central portion of the clip is deformed causing the skin piercing terminals to simultaneously approach each other to pierce the skin and close the incision. See Van Schott U.S. Pat. No. 721,480.
In the use of the aforesaid prior art devices, the surgeon usually holds the skin on both sides of the incision by a pair of forceps held in one hand, while operating the clip applicator with the other hand. As a result the opposing surfaces of the skin often slips between the surgeon's forceps and the application of clips to close the incision is hindered.